


The N'atta Lhi Backstory Lore Dump

by KawaiiInbou



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiInbou/pseuds/KawaiiInbou
Summary: This is nothing awfully exciting, it's just a messy backstory dump for a friend who asked people to tell her about their FF characters' lore. For posterity's sake I just wanted to put it somewhere better suited for the long-term than pastebin. Nothing at all edited or well-planned about this, just off the top of my dome. I'd had strong notions swimming around in my head forever so I figured I'd just let my fingers type and spew out concrete Words for it all finally.





	The N'atta Lhi Backstory Lore Dump

She had a pretty normal miqote seeker of the sun childhood. I don't believe there's any Word of God for the N tribe at present, but being as they are the 'Aldgoat' tribe, and Aldgoats are concentrated mostly in Thanalan in-game, I've worked under the assumption that they would be one of the Thanalanian seeker tribes. That said, it wouldn't matter too much to this "lore" if that's contradicted in the future. Her mother is the now-retired huntress N'uhra Vhrin and her father N'Lhi Nuhn, and she counts amongst her siblings 2 sisters, 8 half-sisters, and 1 half-brother. These siblings have primarily stayed as tribe huntresses at home, but 3 of her half-sisters took up careers as humble adventurers in the wake of stories about Atta, as did her half-brother, in deliberate contravention of the fairly miserable prospects a Tia faces in the traditional workings of Seeker tribes.

As a young huntress, she was reasonably good with a bow and a spear of the types most usually prefer, but she was a bit of an odd-ball and got much better at using a sword, taking after her mum's own unorthodox practice. This being the case, she stood out enough that when she was 17-ish, a traveller from Ul'dah commented that she should visit the Gladiator's guild there if she ever found herself in that vicinity.

She took that casual suggestion very seriously though, and made a point of learning from some of the retired huntresses of the tribe of how to use animal bone and local stone to fashion trinkets that would appeal to cosmopolitan folks, as well as picking up a lot of the fundamentals they had for making simple medicines and other useful concoctions. With these lessons she gradually built up a nice bit of pocket money from merchants passing by until she could readily afford passage to Ul'dah on a traveller's caravan.

She brought herself to the Gladiator's guild as suggested, where they took an interest in her reasonably different approach to swordfighting learned not from fighting people, but from hunting and scrapping to survive. At the same time though, that approach left some obvious deficiencies in her technique to the eyes of trained gladiators. But she was a quick learner, and she adapted exceptionally well... her fighting style ended up flashy and dangerously unpredictable after she'd practiced bringing her old techniques together with new lessons, and that combination of factors led to her inevitable Coliseum fighting career reaching great heights in a short space of time. Crowds loved her and she just kept winning; pundits reckoned that if she kept it up they might be looking at the next Raubahn in her. But excelling so fiercely in the field ultimately brought her to the event which concluded her run on the Bloodsands. A particularly hard-fought battle with one of the few other gladiators who could stand toe-to-toe with her ended with N'atta's victory after a grueling half an hour of back-and-forth, with a blow to her opponent's leg that, in her exhausted, desperate swing, cut much, much deeper than even she expected, shattering the bones in the poor Elezen's foreleg and unquestionably ending his fighting career for good. She was devastated that her "job" had led her to this; almost as soon as she was able, she visited her opponent in the care of the healers, who had elected to take the ruined part of his limb off to save his life. Secondly, she made her way back to the guild and resigned from life as a coliseum gladiator on the spot.

In that career's stead, she used a meager amount of her winnings to procure basic supplies and some more practical armour for general usage than what the coliseum expected its performers to wear, and marched over to the Adventurer's guild to enlist as somebody who comes to the aid of those in need, rather than somebody ruining lives for sport. The rest of her winnings she left to her opponent, since his career was ended, and he had fought to provide for his infirm mother's care. That's basically what I consider 'backstory' and from then on it's the events of the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Also she's a raging homosexual and slept around a lot with the other huntresses... maybe I'm projecting but I feel like Seeker societies would have an extremely large amount of this going on pretty ubiquitously. 
> 
> Here we have a timeline of screencaps that roughly correspond to the 'stages' in this, too:  
> https://twitter.com/Kawaiiinbou/status/1152639963940478977  
> I took these screencaps YEARS ago at this point, which hopefully attests to how these ideas have been in my head forever lmao.
> 
> If you'll excuse my self-indulgence, here's the modern N'atta Lhi Lookbook too:  
> https://twitter.com/Kawaiiinbou/status/1151492566468222976
> 
> Shadowbringers absolutely fucking /RIPS/ so I'm extremely on my FF shit atm and I think I'm almost certainly going to finally write some more, lol.


End file.
